Bound by Betrayal
by apelsess
Summary: One of the two surviving members of her family, Gabriela Cousland will travel across Ferelden to avenge the death of her family. Will Gabriela avenge her family and help save the world from the Blight or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. For the record...I OWN NOTHING! It's all BioWare's. Okay. That is all.

A small smile creased her lips as her finger ran along the spines of various books. The different textures of leather against her skin, the smell of parchment, it all just reminded her of her grandfather. A tiny sigh escaped as memories from her childhood flooded into her mind.  
>Running into the study as her grandfather swept her up onto his lap, a big grin as he pulled her in for a big hug. He would then read to her from one of his favorite books, always animating every detail. Now this study and these books were all she had left of him.<br>A tentative knock on the door made her jump back to reality, turning her silver grey eyes towards the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened, revealing one of the elves who worked in the castle. The elven woman folded her hands in front of her as she nodded her head respectively. "Good afternoon, Lady Gabriela…You're father wishes to see you in the Main Hall right away."

Gabriela smiled and nodded her head slightly, "Thank you, Siwyn." She watched as Siwyn bowed before hurrying off to her other duties. She bit gently on her lower lip, taking one last look at the study before making her way towards the Main Hall.  
>She smiled politely as the guard pushed open the side door to the Main Hall for her. Gabriela stood there quietly as she watched her father end his conversation and turn to greet his only daughter with a warm smile and outstretched arm.<p>

"Hello there, pup." Her father grinned as Gabriela made her way to his side. "You remember Arl Howe don't you?" He extended his hand towards a middle aged man standing near him.

Gabriela looked towards this Arl Howe and gave him a tiny smile. "Yes I do. How have you been, Lord Howe?" She inquired politely.

Howe returned Gabriela's smile, "I am doing fine, thank you." He turned towards Gabriela's father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland, "I see she's become a lovely young woman, Bryce."

Bryce Cousland nodded, smiling towards Gabriela as she stood there quietly. "Yes…hard to believe she's not a little girl anymore." He sighed lightly as he gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"My son Thomas asked after you the other day." Howe butted in, looking at Gabriela intently. "Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

Gabriela sighed inwardly, knowing what that meant. Yet another engagement offer she would have to deal with. She remembered Thomas and knew he was a rather nice young man. However, she was not interested in meeting Thomas in the way Arl Howe wished. "To…what end," She finally said after stretching the silence as long as she could.

Howe laughed at this, making Gabriela frown slightly. "Ha! 'To what end' she says! So glib too! She's sounds just like her mother when she talks like that."

Bryce Cousland shared his friend's chuckle, "See Howe, what I must contend with? There is no telling my fierce girl anything these days, Maker bless her heart."

Gabriela smiled warmly at her father, preferring the sound of 'fierce' to 'glib.'

"Quite talented too, I'm sure," Howe replied, with more a leer on his face. "One to watch."

"At any rate, pup," Teyrn Cousland said, finally coming to the point. "I summoned you here for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

Gabriela's warm smile faded almost instantly at this request. Her plan was to ride with him and her older brother Fergus into battle, but she could see that these plans were quickly dissipating. "Are you certain?" She asked, trying not to sound uneasy about the request. "What is involved with such a task?"

Her father folded his hands calmly behind his back and gave his daughter a reassuring smile, "Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

Gabriela sighed at her father's candor, but before she could reply he was continuing.

"Also, there is someone you must meet. Please, show Duncan in."

At his request, in came a tall man, clad in well worn plate that looked as though it had seen its fair share of battle. The man's weather beaten face was tanned from the sun and he appeared older beyond his years, and his eyes dark but friendly. "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," he said in a gruff voice as he reached the group.

Howe shifted his weight uneasily as the man named Duncan approached, turning to his old friend, "Your Lordship, you didn't mention a Grey Warden would be present."

Ever since her tutor, Brother Aldous, preached of the Grey Wardens for their campaign against the darkspawn, she hunted for whatever information she could of the order. She longed to be part of their numbers more than any other military offensive, though she knew also that her family would loathe the idea.

"Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I suppose?" Her father inquired, turning his attention to his daughter.

Gabriela sighed as he used her nickname in front of the Grey Warden. "They are an order of great warriors," she replied simply.

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all," her father said, "Duncan is looking for new recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold," Duncan said with an air of interest. "I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate."

Gabriela found herself smiling at this suggestion, glad to hear that Duncan believed that she would be a great contender.

"Though an honor that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about," Bryce Cousland replied curtly, folding his arms over his chest.

"I rather like the idea, Father." Gabriela piped up, smiling sweetly at her father.

Duncan gave her an almost hopeful smile at her words, but once again Bryce shook his head.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off into battle." He said sternly while glancing at both Gabriela and Duncan, who said nothing in response. Only once he was certain that the topic wasn't going to be pressed did he turn to Gabriela, "Pup, can you see to it that all of Duncan's requests are met while I'm away?"

She smiled pleasantly up at her father, glad he was back to his old self again. "Of course, Father."

"In the meantime," her father continued with an almost business-like tone, "find Fergus and tell him to lead the garrison to Ostagar ahead of me."

Gabriela sighed and nodded her head at his request, bowing before exiting the hall. She didn't get far before being confronted by a rather flustered solider. "Ser Gilmore…?"

"M'lady," Ser Gilmore breathed as he bowed quickly, "I know you must be busy, but you're Mabari hound as gotten into the larder again. Nan is threatening to leave." He explained, motioning to where screams of annoyance could be heard.

"Ares…" She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she headed towards the kitchen. "Has nobody tried to get him out?"

Ser Gilmore chuckled nervously at this as he followed after her, "Well…we've been trying but you know those Mabari warhounds…they only listen to their master—or in this case mistress."

Gabriela stopped and turned to look at Ser Gilmore, "He knows better than to hurt anyone."

"This may be true, but none of us were willing to test that." He explained, opening the door to the kitchen for her.

"Get that mangy beast out of the larder!" An elderly woman shrieked at two terrified elves.

The female elf nervously twiddling her thumbs, "But he won't let us near him, ma'am."

Ser Gilmore cleared his throat, stepping forward as the elderly woman was about to shout yet again. "Nan, please relax…we're going to get the hound out of your larder."

Nan whirled around at the sound of Ser Gilmore's voice. Her cold blue eyes glared down at Gabriela. "You! Get that filthy mongrel out of here!"

As much as she wished to snap back Gabriela just held her tongue, not wanting to make Nan even more upset. "Don't worry, we'll get him." She sighed before stepping into the larder, Ser Gilmore at her heels. Gabriela rested her hands on her hips as she saw her hound barking furiously at a corner of the room. She shook her head before whistling sharply to get Ares's attention.

Ares stopped his barking and snapped his head towards his mistress. He bounded over to Gabriela before barking and bouncing around, occasionally glancing over at the corner.

"I think he's trying to tell you something." Ser Gilmore said, looking over at the corner that Ares seemed so fascinated in.

Gabriela frowned, crouching down so she was eye level with her faithful hound. "What is it boy?" Her eyes followed him as he ran over to the corner, pawing at a pile of sacks and barking. She pushed herself upright before walking over to the sacks, lifting one of them aside. Her eyes grew wide as several furry creatures scurried out from their hiding place.

"Rats!" Ser Gilmore and Gabriela shouted before grabbing their blades, joining Ares as he began attacking the rats.  
>Within minutes all the rats were slain. Gabriela sighed as she sheathed her weapon, turning to face Ares. "You were just trying to chase them out weren't you? Good boy." She laughed lightly as Ares barked happily, his stubby little tail wagging merrily. "Come on let's go tell Nan."<p>

"There he is," Nan glowered at Ares as he walked out with Gabriela and Ser Gilmore, "as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!"

Gabriela sighed heavily, "Actually, Nan…he was defending your larder from rats. Big ones."

Nan's eyes narrowed, looking down at Ares who was awaiting praise. "Rats? I bet that mangy mutt led those rats there!"

Ares's lowered his head, whimpering sadly at Nan's comment.

Nan rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright." She turned and picked up a piece of meat from the table, setting it in front of Ares. "And don't say Nan never gave you anything either." She added as he gratefully wolfed the meat down. "Now the lot of you get out I have soldiers to feed!" She demanded with the wave of her hand.

Obediently the three of them cleared the kitchen, glad to be away of Nan and her wrath.  
>"Well now that things are under control I must get back to my duties." Ser Gilmore said as he turned to face Gabriela. "Good day to you, m'lady." He added with a deep bow before heading off.<p>

Gabriela turned down to look at Ares, resting her hand on his head gently. "Come on, Ares. We have to go see Fergus." She chuckled lightly at his eager bark as they began making their way towards the atrium, where they bumped into her mother entertaining a few guests.

"Ah, here is my lovely daughter," Eleanor said pleasantly. "I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

Gabriela frowned as her mother referred to her faithful hound as troublesome. "Yes, Mother…Nan is back to work as we speak."

Her mother, Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, smiled lightly. "That is good to hear. You've always had a way with her." Eleanor cleared her throat before changing the subject. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?"

How could she forget? At her mother's spring salon Landra had spent most of the event drunk and trying to marry Gabriela off to her son Dairren. "Yes, it is a pleasure to see you again Lady Landra."

Landra smiled at this, "You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?"

"And you made a very poor case for it, I might add." Her son Dairren interjected with a small sigh.

"You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either." Landra added, ignoring her son's previous comment.

Dairren rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his mother's antics. "Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady." He smiled, taking Gabriela's hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Gabriela smiled at this, always loving a good compliment every now and then. "Thank you. You're looking handsome, yourself."

The two mothers smiled at each other before Landra continued with introductions. "And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." She added finally, turning to look at the elven woman standing beside her. "Oh do say something, dear." Landra demanded in the politest tone possible.

"It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes." Iona said finally, curtsying respectfully.

"You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult." The Teyrna said rather matter-of-factly, a hint of sadness or annoyance in her voice.

Dairren chuckled lightly before speaking, "Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud."

Eleanor scoffed, "Proud doesn't get me anymore grandchildren." She sighed, turning to look at Gabriela.

Gabriela frowned at this, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs, thank you." She said rather curtly, annoyed with her mother now.

Her mother's eyes narrowed slightly, unconvinced by her daughter's statement. "All evidence to the contrary."

Lady Landra cleared her throat, clearly becoming uncomfortable by the little squabble. "I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

Dairren nodded his head, turning to look at Iona. "Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now." He bowed himself out, Iona at his heels as they headed for the study.

Landra watched as her son and lady-in-waiting retreated before addressing Eleanor and Gabriella. "Good evening, your Ladyship." She smiled politely before walking off to the bedroom.

Eleanor and Gabriela sat in silence for a moment, before Eleanor sighed and walked closer to her daughter. "You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance."

Gabriela frowned, the desire to ride off with her brother and father still burning within her. "Why can't I go with Father and Fergus?" She asked finally, knowing she wouldn't get the answer she desired.

"I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that, don't you?" Her mother answered, adjusting the pendant around Gabriela's neck.

She sighed and lowered her head, knowing it wouldn't be worth it to press the matter anymore. "Yes…I understand…"

Eleanor lifted up Gabriela's head, sighing lightly. "Trust me you'll get your chance for excitement soon enough, my dear."

"I…I should go." Gabriela said, not believing her mother one bit. What possible excitement could await her with Fergus and her Father gone?

"I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?" Her mother said, lovingly brushing a stray lock of hair from her daughter's face.

Gabriela smiled lightly and nodded her head, "I love you too, Mother."

Her mother leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Gabriela's forehead. "Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon." Eleanor smiled, hugging her little girl before heading off to see her husband in the Main Hall.

Gabriela and Ares watched as Eleanor headed off, a twinge of guilt pulling at Gabriela's heart for the way she had sassed her mother earlier. Course it was too late to do anything about that now. She sighed and began to walk aimlessly around the castle, forgetting that she still had to deliver her Father's message to Fergus. When she finally began paying attention to her whereabouts she was back in her grandfather's study. She smiled politely at Iona, who was on her way out to the library.

"Greetings once again, my lady." Iona smiled, stepping aside so Gabriela could enter the study.

"Good evening." Gabriela responded, making her way around Iona and into the study.

Iona paused in the doorway, turning to Gabriela. "Good luck on managing this castle in the coming months. I imagine it shall be very difficult."

She laughed lightly, "Thank you, Iona. And I hope not too difficult." With that Iona smiled once more before taking her leave.  
>Gabriela sighed lightly before turning her gaze on the study, eyes stopping on Dairren as he gazed up at the bookshelves in awe. "Hello…" She said rather timidly as she walked up behind him.<p>

"Oh! Hello, again." Dairren said with a smile, turning around to face Gabriela. "Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?"

Gabriela looked up at the books, smiling as she leaned against one of the pillars in the study. "It was my grandfather's, but I come here often to read."

He walked over next to her, resting himself against the pillar as well. "So would I. Do you have a favorite book?"

She pursed her lips in thought, tapping her index finger against her lower lip. "I would have to say…"The Art of Passionate Love", by Brother Capria." Gabriela answered with a smirk playing upon her lips, curious as to what his response would be.

His eyes widened at this little discovery, "Oh…that was banned by the Chantry, wasn't it?" His voice trailed off as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Quite…provocative, I understand. I've, ah, never read it myself."

Gabriela couldn't help but laugh at this, shaking her head slightly. "I'm only joking, Dairren."

Dairren laughed lightly, relieved to hear this piece of news. "Ha-ha! You…had me going there."

She smiled, gazing over at the fireplace for a brief moment. Her eyes traveled back over to Dairren, blushing as she realized that he was still gazing down at her. "What?"

"I…I'd like to get to know you a little better." He admitted as a hint of red swept across his own cheeks.

"I'd like that, Dairren." Gabriela smiled as she stood straighter, gazing up into his dark eyes.

He rested his arm against the pillar as he looked down at her, "Anything in mind?"

Gabriela took a step towards him, her hand resting on his chest. "Why don't we go somewhere more…private?" She suggested her voice taking on a rather seductive tone.

Dairren smirked at this idea, closing the gap between them. "Gladly…" His smile faded as something hit him, "but your mother is expecting me for dinner shortly—as is mine. Perhaps another time?"

"Oh…right…" Gabriela frowned at this, completely forgetting about dinner. "Well…" Her head perked up as an idea popped into her head. "Why don't you come to my room later tonight?"

"I suppose I could see you after everyone is asleep for something of a more…intimate nature." He breathed, his hand resting on her waist. "If that is what you mean?"

Gabriela felt her heart skip a beat at his touch, biting on her lower lip gently. "Is that what you want?"

He chuckled lightly, nodding his head. "I think I do." He whispered, leaning down closer to her before stealing a kiss.

She closed her eyes as their lips met, wishing that they could both just skip dinner without being missed. As their lips separated she smiled, letting her hand run along his cheek. "I will see you tonight then."

"I look forward to it. I shall see you then." He let his hand fall from her waist as he let her leave the study. Eyes watching her hips intently as she left. "Maker's breathe…" He breathed, suddenly feeling the need for some fresh air.

Gabriela ran her hand through her hair, heart still racing as she made her way towards Fergus's bedroom. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before stepping into the door. A tiny smile played upon her lips as her nephew Oren eagerly talked to his father about wanting a sword—or 'sward' as little Oren calls it—of his very own. Her eyes traveled to Fergus's wife, Oriana, knowing that the smile she wore was all show for her son. Oriana couldn't hide the worry and pain in her eyes as she looked up at her true love, not wanting any harm to come to him in the upcoming journey.

Finally, Fergus spotted his sister and smiled brightly, "Ah and here is my little sister to see me off!" He outstretched his arm as Gabriela entered the room, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a tight embrace.

She smiled at Fergus's enthusiasm, returning her brother's hug before turning to look at Oriana. "Don't worry, Oriana no darkspawn could harm Fergus!"

Oriana frowned, "He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe."

"Now, love. No need to be grim." Fergus reminded his wife, kissing the top of her head sweetly.

Gabriela smiled at this act of compassion, but quickly realized why she had been sent here in the first place. "I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him."

Fergus turned to look at his little sister, surprised by this information. "Then the arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." He sighed heavily before turning to his family, "Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time! Off we go then." He ruffled his son's hair before turning to his wife. "I'll see you soon, my love."

"I would hope, dear boy that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" Their father chuckled lightly as he entered with his wife at his side.

Eleanor walked over to her son, resting her hand on his cheek briefly. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety everyday you are gone."

_A good shield would be more useful…_ Gabriela thought to herself, deciding against starting an argument with her mother. "Fergus will be fine." She reassured her mother, patting Fergus on the back.

"I keep telling you, no darkspawn will ever best me." Fergus told their mother, ignoring her stern expression.

Oriana rested her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" Fergus added, chuckling lightly until he saw his wife's face, "Err…for the men, of course."

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Little Oren piped up, tugging gently on his father's jerkin.

Bryce smiled down at his grandson, "A wench is a woman that pours ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale."

"Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys." Eleanor breathed, shaking her head sadly before turning to look at Gabriela. "Thankfully, I have a daughter."

Fergus chuckled at this, knowing well that Gabriela was just like him and their father. "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Sister, won't you?" He asked, casting a sideways glance at Gabriela.

Gabriela rolled her eyes at this, holding back the urge to laugh at his request of taking care of mother. "Mother can handle herself. Always has."

Fergus smiled at this thought, nodding his head in agreement. "It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads." He chuckled, much to Eleanor's annoyance.

"Well…I'm glad you find this so funny." She scolded, giving her son a disapproving look.

Bryce laughed, resting his hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "Enough, enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

Gabriela sighed heavily, really not wanting to head off to bed quite so early. "Yes, Father." She smiled as she felt a little pair of hands tighten around her wrist, turning down to see Oren standing beside her.

"Mamma says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true, Auntie?" Oren asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up at Gabriela.

"Yes that's true, Oren." She answered, bending down to his eye level.

"What if the castle is attacked? Will there be dragons?" He added, rather animated at the thought of getting to see a dragon.

Oriana sighed as she looked down at her son, "Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren. They eat people."

"Yeah! I want to see one!" Oren exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is your influence, Fergus…" Oriana scolded, looking over at her husband who held up his hands in surrender.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Fergus laughed lightly.

Gabriela laughed at this, knowing good and well Fergus had indeed filled little Oren's head with dragon stories. Her attention however was quickly turned back to Oren as he began jumping up and down in front of her.

"Are you going to teach me to use a sword, Auntie? Then I can fight evil, too!" He shouted, as he began pretending to fight off some unknown evil. "Take that, dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!"

Gabriela laughed and jumped up from her crouching position. "You bet! Let's go!"

"Fergus, there are times your family causes me great pain." Oriana admitted, resting her hand on her forehead.

Fergus turned to look at Oren, "Now, now. Mind your mother, Oren."

Oren stopped and turned to look at his parents. Crossing his arms over his chest in a huff, "I never get to do anything!"

"Don't worry, son. You'll get to see a sword up close real soon. I promise." Fergus told Oren, resting his hand on his son's head. He lifted his gaze to his sister's, smiling lightly as he walked to stand beside her. "Upset about getting sent to bed early, are we?" He joked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Gabriela smirked, cocking her head to the side as she looked up at her big brother. "I don't mind…I have someone waiting for me." She winked, laughing at his shocked expression.

"What? You saucy minx!" He teased, punching her lightly on the arm.

Oriana's eyes grew wide, "Fergus! Really!"

"Well, I sure hope he's worth your time, or I'll have to have a chat with that fellow." Fergus added, deciding to now take on the protective big brother role. He smiled as he received an eye roll from his little sister. "Heh. At any rate, I'll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back."

Gabriela smiled, giving her brother one last hug. "I will, Fergus. You can count on it." She released him from the hug, wishing everyone good night before heading over to her room and closing the door behind her. She glanced down at Ares, who was already making himself comfortable on the floor. "Now, Ares…I'm going to be having a late night guest so please behave." Gabriela smiled as Ares nodded his massive head, barking once before getting comfortable in his bed.  
>She ran her hand through her hair, making her way over to her bed. Her eyes gazed out the window watching as the sun began to set off in the distance. Gabriela bit on her lower lip, her heart beginning to race again knowing that everyone but most guards were getting ready for bed.<p>

About an hour later a tentative knock on Gabriela's door broke the silence in the room. Ares lifted his head, growling at the door. "Ares, hush!" Gabriela whispered as she slid out of bed to open the door. She smiled as she saw Dairren standing there, allowing him to step inside her room before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Dairren wrapped his arms around Gabriela's waist, smiling down at her. "Thought people would never get to sleep." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her neck gently.

Gabriela gasped, her skin tingling from his touch. "Well, you're here now." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's all that matters." She giggled as he swept her up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down gently on the mattress. Gabriela smiled as he crawled into bed with her, kissing her passionately.

Dairren threaded his fingers through her hair, his hand sliding up her shirt and pulling it over her head. He grinned as she too removed his shirt, her fingers traveling over his abs and chest.

She rested her forehead against his, heart racing as both their pants joined their shirts on the floor. Gabriela kissed him gently, her hands resting on cheeks as she gazed into his eyes.

"You ready?" He whispered between kisses, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Yes…Yes I am." She answered, kissing him deeply before the rest of their clothes were tossed on the floor.

~Later that night~

Ares growled lowly at the door, teeth bared as he stared intently at the closed door. He barked angrily from the foot of the bed, hair raised on the back of his neck.

Gabriela bolted upright, turning to look at Dairren to see what all the commotion was about. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. He's been like this for a while, but he won't stop." Dairren shrugged, sliding out of bed along with Gabriela. He stopped at the foot of the bed, staring down at Ares.

Gabriela bent down beside Ares, "What is it?" She frowned as his gaze stayed fixed at the door, snarling fiercely. She stood up and looked at Dairren, "Something is wrong…"

"I thought I heard yelling when I woke up, but now I hear nothing." He told her, turning to look at the door once more as Ares began barking frantically. "Wait here…I'm going to see if there's something out in the hall." Dairren told her as he cautiously stepped towards the door.

As his hand reached for the doorknob the door flew open, a succession of arrows flying into the room. Dairren gasped as the arrows collided into him, his body crumpling at her feet…lifeless.

Gabriela's mouth dropped, eyes snapping up to see the archers drawing more arrows. She managed to dive out of the doorway, but wasn't quick enough. She cursed under her breath as she felt a white hot pain coming from her side where one of the arrows grazed her. She closed her eyes, quickly shaking off the pain as she hurried to pull on her armor.

Ares snarled before bolting out into the hallway, not about to let his mistress get killed. A pained scream emitted from the hallway as Ares sank his teeth into one of the archers. He quickly finished off his first target before attacking the second archer before he could reach Gabriela.

After she was fully equipped she hurried out into the hallway, noticing that her faithful hound had lived up to his breed's name. She grabbed her blades at the sound of a door opening just down the hallway, her body relaxed however as she saw her mother clad in fine leather armor running towards her.

"Darling! I heard the fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?" Eleanor looked her daughter over, giving a sigh of relief when she saw no visible wounds on her daughter.

Gabriela's gaze fell down to Dairren's corpse, fighting back tears as she looked at her mother. "Yes…I'm fine." She lied, not wanting to worry her mother over her wound. "Those men…they killed Dairren. What's happening?"

"What? Not Landra's son! But why?" Her mother gasped as she saw Dairren's body lying on the floor. She closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that he was just in his undergarments as she looked at her daughter. "A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door." Her eyes traveled down to the dead archers just outside Gabriela's room. "Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

Gabriela just felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. It all made sense now. Howe's men being delayed…it was just too convenient. "He's betrayed Father! He attacks while our troops are gone!" She hissed, her blood beginning to boil.

"You don't think How's men were delayed…on purpose?" Eleanor whispered, her shocked expression turning to one of fury. "That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" She gasped as a sudden realization came over her, "Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"

Her eyes grew wide in fear, praying the worst had not befallen her beloved father. "No, I haven't…I was in my room."

"We must find him!" Eleanor turned to face the hallway, stopping as Gabriela rested her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"We should check on Oriana and Oren, as well." Gabriela added as she stepped into the hallway, Ares at her heels.

Eleanor's face turned pale, "Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went into your brother's room first? Let's check on them! Quickly! Then we'll look for Bryce downstairs!"

Gabriela hurried across the hall, throwing open Fergus's bedroom door. Her heart sank at the sight before her.

Eleanor gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "No! My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?" She sank to the ground beside Oren and Oriana's bodies.

Gabriela stared at her little nephew and sister-in-law, anger boiling inside her. "I'll make them pay!"

"Howe's not even taking hostages! He means to kill all of us!" The Teyrna suddenly realized, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh, poor Fergus…let's go. I don't want to see this!" She whimpered, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Mother, daughter and warhound fought their way towards the Main Hall. The few guards who had survived the initial attack joined them, willing to risk their lives to protect them.  
>As they neared the treasury Eleanor stopped them, turning to her daughter.<p>

"We're getting close to the treasury. The Cousland family blade lies inside." She told Gabriela, placing a golden key in her hand. "Here, darling, take my key. That blade cannot fall into Howe's hands; it should sever his treacherous head!"

Gabriela nodded, unlocking the door to the treasury before heading into the family vault. She ran to the back of the vault, inserting the key into the chest that bore the Cousland crest. Gabriela reached inside and pulled out the family sword and shield. She turned to look at her mother, who just nodded her head. Gabriela inhaled before equipping the shield and sword, discarding one of her daggers to make room for the new blade. "Alright…come let's hurry to the Main Hall."  
>With that the group headed back out, fighting several of Howe's men as they headed towards the Main Hall.<p>

They finally arrived at the Main Hall, just in time to help Ser Gilmore defend the gates.  
>When the last of the archers in the hall were struck down, Gilmore turned to his men, "Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" He ordered before turning to Gabriela and Eleanor, "Your Ladyship! My lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through."<p>

Gabriela looked around the Hall, frowning as she saw no sign of her father even among the dead. "Have you seen my father?"

"He was looking for you two. He told us to hold the hall as long as possible. When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates, but they won't keep Howe's men out for long!" He swallowed hard and gave them both a hopeless look, "If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly."

"We need to find Father!" Gabriela could feel herself beginning to lose it. She needed to know if her father was alright, or even alive for that matter.

Ser Gilmore nodded, "When I last say the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you." He pointed off northward as he continued, "He went towards the kitchen. I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder."

Eleanor sighed in relief, glad to know where her husband was. "Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you!"

"Maker watch over us all." Ser Gilmore breathed before hurrying to help his men hold the gate.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, the mother and daughter sprinted for the kitchen. They only came across only a few guards who might stand in their way, but they were no match for the pair or the Mabari hound. However, when they arrived at the larder they were met with a distressing sight.  
>The teyrn lying on the floor clutching a gaping wound in his midsection.<p>

"There…you both are…" He breathed when the two entered the larder. "I was…wondering when you would get here." Bryce gasped, falling onto the stone floor.

Eleanor's hands flew to her mouth, "Bryce!" She gasped before scurrying to her husband, Gabriela following suit. Eleanor's hand flew to his cheek, body trembling as she looked at him. "Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!"

"Howe's men…found me first. Almost…did me in right there." Bryce managed to say, groaning a wave of pain overcame him.

Gabriela stared down at her father, unable to believe this. "We need to get you out of here!"

Bryce shook his head, "I…I won't survive the standing. I think." He admitted with a pained look on his face.

"That's not true!" Gabriela pleaded, not wanting to believe this, "You'll be fine!"

He gazed up at Gabriela, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Ah, my darling girl…if only will could make it so…"

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!" Eleanor said as the banging off in the distance grew louder.

"Someone…must reach Fergus…tell him what has happened." Bryce breathed, his face draining of color with every passing moment.

Gabriela reached out, touching her father's hand as her lower lip began to quiver. "You can tell him yourself, Father."

"I…I wish I could." Bryce admitted with a sad look in his eyes, groaning as a wave of pain hit him again.

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!" Eleanor began pleading frantically.

He shook his head weakly, "The castle is surrounded…I cannot make it…"

"I'm afraid the Teyrn is correct," Duncan's voice came from behind them suddenly making them all jump. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult."

Eleanor tore her gaze from her husband's body to look at Duncan. "You are…Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?"

Duncan nodded, "Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised." She breathed, turning to look at Gabriela.

"I am not surprised." Duncan admitted, looking over at Gabriela also.

"Are you going to help us, Duncan?" Gabriela asked, looking at the Grey Warden beside her.

Eleanor jumped at the sound of another loud bang off in the distance. "Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick! They are coming!" Her voice panicked.

"Duncan…" Bryce whispered his face deathly pale, "I beg you…take my wife and daughter to safety!"

Duncan sighed heavily before answering the teyrn's request, "I will, your Lordship. But…I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!"

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world." Duncan began, "I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

"I understand," Teyrn Cousland said quietly.

Gabriela frowned, not wanting to leave her father or mother. "What? No! I won't agree to any such thing!"

"Then what else?" Her father asked, his voice growing weaker by the second, "How will you survive?"

"I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens." Duncan explained to Bryce.

Bryce nodded, "So long as justice comes to Howe…I agree…"

Duncan turned to Gabriela, "Then I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us."

Gabriela looked down at her father, knowing what needed to be done more than fighting darkspawn. "My duty is to take vengeance on Arl Howe!"

"We will inform the kind, and he will punish Howe. I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance." Duncan sighed, knowing this wasn't what the young girl wanted to hear right now.

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to…advance himself. Make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done!" Her father pleaded, looking his daughter in the eyes as he used his pet name for her. "Our family…always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."

"I will, Father…for you." Gabriela's voice shook with every word. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her father.

Duncan stood up, turning to look at Gabriela and Eleanor. "We must leave quickly, then."

"Bryce, are you…sure?" Eleanor asked, frowning at the thought of their daughter going off into the heat of battle against the darkspawn.

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world."

"Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me." Eleanor told her daughter, her face emotionless.

"Eleanor…"

Eleanor turned to look at her husband, "Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."

Gabriela shook her head, staring at her mother like she had lost her mind. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself, Mother!"

"My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond." Eleanor whispered.

"I'm…so sorry it's come to this, my love…" Bryce whispered, beginning to break down as his wife held him in her arms.

"We had a good life and did all we could." She soothed, "It's up to our children, now."

Bryce turned to look at his daughter, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as he spoke. "Then…go, pup. Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud."

Duncan's head snapped towards the door as a loud boom resounded throughout the castle, "They've broken through the gates. We must go now!" He demanded, grabbing Gabriela's arm and dragging her towards the servants' passage despite Gabriela's protests.

"Goodbye, darling." Her mother told her, tears falling as she watched her daughter struggle against Duncan's arms but with no avail. She turned to look down at her husband when they disappeared into the passage, closing her eyes as Gabriela's screams grew fainter and fainter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Agnez for my first (and only) review! As for everyone else, please don't forget to review after reading. It won't take five minutes to do so. I'm really hoping to get some honest and constructive criticism here.  
>Anyways, on to the story! I hope y'all enjoy it. And once again I don't own Dragon Age and all that good stuff.<p>

As they drew up to Ostagar Gabriela felt no more at peace that she had on the road with Duncan as they fled Howe's treachery. The once proud city was now no more than a ruin, with only a single tower rising above the otherwise fallen stone. In the distance she could see tents pitched and campfires burning, and presently a group of three men were striding towards the pair from across the bridge.

"Ho there, Duncan!" The man standing in the middle called out. His voice was rather cheery, a little too cheery considering the darkspawn threat approaching. As he and his companions drew nearer, Gabriela could see that this man was very regal indeed. His golden plate mail beamed almost as brightly as his young excited face.

"King Cailan," Duncan replied sounding quite surprised, "I wasn't expecting a—"

"A royal welcome?" The king cut in good-naturedly. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I can help it, your majesty," replied Duncan with a benevolent smile.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" The king drew Duncan to his side, his eyes glittering with anticipation. After a moment, he lowered his gaze to Gabriela, who had been watching the conversation in silence. "The other Wardens told me you had found a promising new recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan nodded, gesturing Gabriela forward. "Allow me to introduce you, your majesty."

"No need, Duncan," said King Cailan pleasantly, stepping nearer to her. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."

"Yes, I am, my name is Gabriela—but I bring important news, sire..."

"Is it about your father?" Cailan asked, lifting his eyebrows slightly. "Your brother has been concerned about him."

"He... he's not coming, my lord," Gabriela said softly. "He died when our castle was taken."

The king looked quite alarmed at this, "Dead?" He repeated, as if hoping this was some sick joke. "What do you mean? Duncan! What do you know about this?"

Duncan bowed his head sadly. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

Cailan turned to take a few steps away. He seemed to be much more concerned with this news than Gabriela thought he might. "I... can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery?" The king stopped, facing Gabriela again, his face soft and sympathetic. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

Gabriela couldn't help but smile in response. She was glad to hear the King was going to take action against Howe's treachery. "Thank you very much, your majesty."

The king placed a hand on her shoulder, "No doubt you want to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds. They are not due to return until after the battle is over, and until then I'm afraid we can't even send word. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do."

"I am not so eager to share with him the news, your majesty," Gabriela replied softly. "So long as Arl Howe pays for his betrayal, I am happy."

Cailan nodded. "All I can suggest is that you vent your grief on the darkspawn for the time being." He glanced up at the sky briefly before sighing. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain is no doubt waiting eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan told King Cailan before the king took his leave.

The king merely snorted. "Eamon just wants in on the glory," he said, indicating for Duncan and Gabriela to follow as he and his guards began to stroll back towards the main camp. "We've won three battles against these monsters already, and I assure you tomorrow will be no different."

Gabriela looked at Duncan uncertainly before turning to the king, "I didn't realize things were going so well..."

"I'm not even sure this is true Blight," replied Cailan haughtily. "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?" Duncan asked.

King Cailan chuckled, "Can you blame me? I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens into battle against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." He looked at the position of the sun in the sky and decided to stop lollygagging. "Now really, I must get going before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." He gave them each a curt nod before taking his leave, disappearing amongst the throng of tents.

Duncan, however, did not seem to be in any hurry and Gabriela got the impression that something was bothering him. After a few more moments of silence, he stopped and looked out over the bridge towards nothing in particular. "What the king said is true...They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

Gabriela tilted her head, "Yet, you don't sound very reassured."

"I know there is an archdemon behind this." Duncan said with the first note of frustration Gabriela had ever heard from him. He sighed before continuing, "But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"Why not?" Gabriela asked, rather confused, "He spoke of the Grey Wardens very highly."

Duncan turned back to her, a wry smile on his face. "Not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais." He continued their walk across the bridge, still speaking of the king delicately. "He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. But our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end we should proceed to the Joining without delay."

Gabriela nodded her head, inhaling deeply. "What must I do?"

"For now feel free to explore Ostagar as you see fit," Duncan replied. "All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. Your hound can stay with me as well. Also, there is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits." With that he took his leave with Ares trotting along happily behind him.

She knew she ought to seek out this Alistair man right away, but she found the goings on of camp Ostagar too fascinating. On the southern edge she found a group of soldiers surrounding the first darkspawn corpse she ever laid eyes on— the sight of it nearly made her sick. She was gone from the scene within seconds. Gabriela began to wander aimlessly through the camp once more until she stumbled on the Mage Circle's fire. The templars standing outside promptly turned her away. Reluctantly, she obeyed and headed off the opposite way. She only slowed after coming upon what looked to be an uncomfortable argument between what was certainly a mage and a Grey Warden.

"Yes, _I_ was harassing _you_ by delivering a message," said the Warden in an annoyed tone.

The mage sneered in reply. "Your glibness does you no credit."

"And here I thought we were getting along so well," the other man said with a sigh. "I was even going to name one of my children after you: The Grumpy One."

A snicker escaped Gabriela at that, which alerted both men to her presence.

"Enough," the mage said, sounding rather exasperated. "I will speak to the woman if I must! Now, get out of my way, fool." With that he pressed on past the two and disappeared from sight, giving Gabriela her first opportunity to get a look at this Alistair man.

Alistair was quite young, around her age she'd guess, which was certainly not something she had expected. He was tall and muscularly built with dirty blonde hair that was unkempt and swept back from his face. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he said as he walked over to Gabriela.

Gabriela laughed lightly at this, suddenly realizing how odd it felt to laugh again. "I know exactly what you mean." She answered with a small smile.

"It's like a party! We should all stand in a circle and hold hands. _That_ would give the darkspawn something to think about." He beamed at her a moment, then cocked his head to the side, as if suddenly realizing he was joking with a total stranger. "Wait, we haven't met have we?" He asked uncertainly, "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"Don't worry, I am not a mage." Gabriela assured him.

"Less being yelled at for me then," he replied with an almost sarcastic sigh. "Though, the day is still young..." He shook his head, his easy smile back on his face. "You must be Duncan's new recruit from Highever. Gabriela Cousland, right?"

Gabriela nodded and held out her hand for him to shake, which he did energetically. "And you must be Alistair?"

"Did Duncan mention me? Good things, I hope." He gave her a quick wink and continued, "Well, as the junior member of the order, the task of accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining has been relegated to me. Hope you don't mind?"

Gabriela smiled, "Not at all. I look forward to traveling with you."

Alistair beamed at this, glad to have someone around who didn't seem to mind his jokes. "Anyway, I'm curious... Have you ever actually encountered a darkspawn before?"

Gabriela shook her head, only the images of those darkspawn corpses entering her mind.

"When I fought my first one," he continued. "I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to coming across another. But I guess that's what we Wardens have to do. Anyhow, whenever you're ready we should head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started." He held a hand out, gesturing for her to walk with him.

She smiled before walking southward with him towards Duncan's bonfire. "So..." She began slowly, curious about the man striding alongside her. "If you don't mind my asking, I was wondering if you'd tell me a little bit about yourself."

"It's all quite boring I assure you," he teased, but obliged her anyway. "I was actually trained as a templar before Duncan recruited me about six months ago. The Chantry raised me and becoming a templar was a decision made _for_ me a long time ago." He sighed, staring down at the ground for a while. "I spent years in that chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first person who cared about what _I_ wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me."

"Why didn't you want to join the Chantry," Gabriela asked curiously.

Alistair shrugged at first. "It just... wasn't for me. I believe in the Maker well enough, but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry. Duncan saw I wasn't happy and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden. The grand cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan had never forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him."

"You speak rather fondly of Duncan."

"Duncan is the leader of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden." Alistair said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Which he would say doesn't mean much, considering there aren't many of us here. But, beyond that, he's a good man. And a good judge of character. I owe him a lot." He looked over at his companion, curious to hear her opinion on Duncan. "What about you? What do you think of him?"

Gabriela hesitated. It was hard to give a good and honest opinion on a man she met not even a week ago. "Well, I haven't exactly known him for very long…but he seems to be a kind, yet serious man."

Alistair smiled, "That's fair enough."

It took Gabriela and Alistair a few minutes to reach the bonfire at the center of the camp where Duncan was waiting with Ser Jory and Daveth. "Good. I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations? That is, of course, if you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

Alistair shrugged and adopted what he hoped was a guiltless grin. "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick _her_ in the army."

Duncan folded his arms over his chest, looking at Alistair as a parent would while disciplining a child. "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

"You're right, Duncan," Alistair replied quietly, "I apologize."

"Now then, since you're all here, we can begin." The senior Warden said, looking at the new recruits now. "You four will be heading into the Kocari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"What do we need darkspawn blood for?" Gabriela asked, trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"For the Joining itself, I shall explain more once you've returned."

Gabriela glanced at Alistair, hoping that she would get more information from him, but wasn't so lucky. So instead, she put it out of her head for the moment, "And the second task?"

For this, Duncan turned to Alistair, directing the request mainly to him. "There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such a remote outpost. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. The scrolls contain treaties promising support—ones that may prove valuable in the days to come. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

Alistair nodded, "Yes, Duncan."

Duncan gestured towards the western gate. "That is the entrance to the Wilds and may Maker watch over your path. I'll see you when you return." He turned his back on them and the four retreated towards the Wilds entrance.

"The Wilds," Ser Jory whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Gabriela shrugged and paused so that a guard may lower the gate for them. "It can't be too bad if they're sending us out our first day."

Jory didn't seem convinced. "I was here last night when the only survivor of a patrol came in. He said that his entire team had been wiped out by darkspawn!"

"Calm down, Ser Jory," Alistair said authoritatively. "We'll be fine if we're careful."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy! And again...I do not nor will I ever own DragonAge (as cool as that would be).

They had entered the woods by this point, and the sun had begun to set over in the distance. The forest was quiet, other than the occasional wolf howl, a fact which seemed to unnerve Jory even more.  
>"Those soldiers were careful," he continued in a hushed whisper. "And they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests."<p>

"There are darkspawn about," Alistair warned the group, "but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know?" Jory asked sounding increasingly panicked as they continued walking. "I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back..."

Alistair looked to Gabriela for help, clearly aware that she had not been shaken by their task. She sighed and tried to smile at her other companions, "Overcoming these dangers is part our test. To turn back would show Duncan that we are not worthy of joining the Wardens."

"That's... true," Jory replied, frowning.

"Know this," Alistair supplied reassuringly, "all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

"You see, ser knight," Daveth interjected, "We might die, but at least we'll be warned about it first."

Out of the corner of her eye, Gabriela could see Alistair slap a hand to his face. She turned to hide her grin, "Let's just move on."

After a quarter of an hour they came across their first darkspawn scout. It was shorter than a man, and was covered in rotting flesh that they could smell long before Alistair had the chance to say he could sense one about. As they came up, it let out a mixture of a growl and a moaning noise, no doubt alerting its kin to their presence, for the group had only just dispatched it when five or six more poured in from behind a hill.

These darkspawn were not particularly tough, mere grunts it seemed. Their use of weapons was clumsy and Gabriela almost found herself mournful for being given such an easily accomplished task.

From this group alone was more than enough blood to supply the recruits each with a vial for their Joining, and so they hurried on to find the abandoned tower Duncan told them about, eager to get back to camp before the sun's last few rays disappeared. Twice more they came upon small outposts of darkspawn, each with only half a dozen creatures each, giving Gabriela ample chances to study the foe of the Grey Wardens.

Fortunately, Alistair was actually quite well-informed about the darkspawn, and was all too happy to share what he knew with his charges. There were three main kinds of darkspawn they were likely to encounter: genlocks, who were once dwarves; hurlocks, who were once men; and shrieks, which were once elves. Genlocks were the most common, mainly due to the darkspawn's origins in the Deep Roads where the dwarven nations once stood.

It appeared to Gabriela that darkspawn were creatures of quantity, not quality, as each wave they encountered seemed to be stronger in numbers than the last, though their combat capability remained relatively low. They seemed to prefer to claw and bite at their prey, rather than use weapons in their misshapen hands. And while she found this quite disgusting, she could hardly consider it dangerous much less lethal. After all, it was the blood of darkspawn that was toxic to humans, though this thought could only make her wonder at Duncan's request that they actually bring him some.

It was not a moment too soon when they at last reached the ruined tower as, Daveth pointed out, they would probably lose the light just as they were returning to camp. The outpost had clearly been abandoned many centuries ago: what was left of the stone was crumbled pitifully on the ground, and weeds crawling up what remained of the walls. There was not much left inside, save for a few iron arrowheads, the odd scrap of metal, and a broken chest that theoretically should have deteriorated long ago. Alistair bent over this, under the impression—as they all had been—that the treaties Duncan asked him to retrieve would be inside. However, the Warden straightened up, looking back to his companions. "They're gone!"

"Well, well, what have we here?"  
>An amused voice sounded behind them so suddenly that even Gabriela gasped in surprise. The speaker was a woman who looked to be a few years older than she, dressed in a rather... exotic outfit that left little to the imagination. A staff was strapped to her back and there was a positively feral air about her, though she did not look if she lived primitively. She was standing on a half crumbled wall, but as the foursome turned to face her she jumped down and continued to talk, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of... easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"<p>

It was hard to say to whom she posed the question, but it was Gabriela who found her voice first. "We are neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"'Tis a tower no longer," the woman scoffed. "The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." She smirked and began to walk towards them; the men drew back from her, but Gabriela stood her ground, determined not to be intimidated. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?'"

"Don't answer her," Alistair warned under his breath. "She looks Chasind and that means others could be nearby." Where he had gotten that notion was beyond Gabriela, for if anyone appeared more arrogant and far-above such uncivilized folk as the Chasind Wilders, it was this stranger.

The woman snorted; apparently her hearing was better than he thought and clearly she shared in Gabriela's disbelief of his conjectures. "You fear barbarians would swoop down upon you?"

"Yes," said Alistair, gazing at her warily. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the Wilds, she is!" Daveth cried suddenly. "She'll turn us into…" He swallowed hard as if nothing could be more fearsome. "…toads."

"'Witch of the Wilds?'" The woman repeated skeptically. "Such idle fantasies! Have you no minds of your own?" She turned to Gabriela, "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

She decided no harm could come from sharing her name with the stranger and replied, "You can call me Gabriela."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish." She smirked haughtily at them again, plucking at the feather arrangement on her shoulder. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is no longer here."

"No longer here?" Alistair asked alarmed. "You stole them, didn't you! You're some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief!"

Gabriela felt rather embarrassed for her friend. Morrigan, however, lifted her eyebrows in an amused expression. "How very eloquent your friend is," she said to Gabriela. "Tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems," said Alistair, his cheeks faintly pink from his outburst. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not," replied Morrigan, "for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

Gabriela sighed, getting quite tired of the unnecessary hostilities. "Then who removed them?" She asked wearily.

"'Twas my mother, in fact," Morrigan smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can you take us to her?"

Morrigan laughed at this, but it was rather cold and empty of amusement. "That is a sensible request," she said. "I like you. Follow me then, if it pleases you." And with that she turned on her heel and marched straight out of the ruins without a backward look to see if the Wardens were keeping up with her pace.

Gabriela did not hesitate and fell into step right behind the mysterious Morrigan, though she could hear her companions behind her debate in quick whispers whether or not it was a wise idea to do so. _Let them stay here then_, she thought, her patience wearing thin, _they can return to camp without the treaties and face Duncan's disappointment_.

It was almost as though Alistair had heard her thoughts because only a few moments later he was striding alongside her, Daveth and Jory not far behind. They walked for only a short time, but Morrigan's directions led them off the path and soon none of them knew which the right way back to camp was. Gabriela tried to appear more unconcerned with this than she was, as already Jory and Daveth were starting to moan pathetically about the deepening darkness.

Finally they came upon a small hut, where an old woman was working outside. Morrigan called for her and she turned to face them, seeming supremely unsurprised that her daughter had brought guests. "Much as I expected," she said as they reached her.

Alistair scoffed, "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

"You are required to do nothing," Replied the old woman curtly. "Least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool! Therefore, believe what you will." She turned her wizened face to Gabriela next. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

Gabriela shifted her weight uncomfortably. She could not understand why, but this woman disquieted her much more than Morrigan had, and yet neither Alistair nor the other men were under the impression that she was very dangerous. "I'm... not sure what to believe."

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware... or is it oblivious? I can never remember." The woman took a few steps nearer, peering right up into Gabriela's face. "So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

"Mother," Morrigan said exasperatedly. "They did not come here to listen to your ramblings."

The woman turned back to her daughter. "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She shuffled off into the hut and returned carrying a stack of scrolls, passing them off to Alistair. "And before you begin barking," She said sharply to him, "your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You…oh!" Alistair exclaimed, taking an extra moment to realize what she had said. "You protected them?"

"And why not?" The woman asked, "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

Gabriela's ears perked at this statement. "What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?"

"Either the threat is more or they realize less." The old woman said, smiling wildly. "Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" She began to laugh mirthfully as though she had just delivered a rather humorous joke. Gabriela sighed at this, frustrated with herself for expecting a real answer.

"Well…time for you to go, then." Morrigan said with her customary smirk, however her mother stopped her.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl! These are your guests!"

Morrigan sighed in aggravation, "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

"Show us right into a Chasind trap, more like," muttered Alistair to Gabriela, who elbowed him hard in the ribs.

No more was said until they reached the camp. Gabriela had intended to thank Morrigan for her help in completing their task, but as soon as Ostagar came into view she disappeared into a shadow and was gone. Although they were confounded at this mysterious departure, they did not have time to ponder it as they rushed to return to Duncan.

"So, you've returned from the Wilds." The Warden said as they approached him, standing attentively at his bonfire. "Have you been successful?"

"We have," said Alistair, indicating to the stack of scrolls in his arms. "They each have their blood and we were able to recover the treaties."

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." He turned to Alistair. "I must ask that you keep those in your care for the time being, Alistair. With the battle tomorrow, I am afraid I do not have the time to figure out what to do with them."

"I'll guard them with my life, Duncan," replied Alistair, tucking them into his pack.

Ser Jory cleared his throat nervously, as if eager to voice something that had been on his mind for quite some time. "Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?"

Duncan exchanged a dark look with Alistair before sighing heavily. "I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later."

"I have no problem facing what is to come," piped up Daveth eagerly.

"Nor I," Gabriela said. "Let us have done with it."

Duncan couldn't help but smile at his recruits, though Gabriela had the impression it was rather sad. As a father might smile at his child's innocence yet know that it would not always be so. "Then we shall begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple while I finish the rest of the preparations."

"You know, the more I hear about this Joining ritual, the less I like…" Complained Jory as they walked away, not even bothering to keep his voice down now.

"Ugh, are you going to start blubbering again?" Daveth snapped. "I can't take it anymore."

Jory glared at the other man, but it seemed halfhearted. He appeared more concerned with the impending Joining. "Well, why all these damn tests? Haven't we proven ourselves worthy already? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe its tradition," Daveth sneered in reply. "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"I swear, I'm the bravest one here and I'm a woman…" Gabriela muttered, which caused Alistair to snort.

"All I know is," Jory continued as if he had not heard either one of the interruptions, "that I've got a wife in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me... it just doesn't seem fair."

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it'd end the Blight," Daveth replied sagely.

Gabriela glanced at Alistair, who could only shrug. "I wouldn't go quite that far…" She said slowly, "Each person has their own choice to make. But he does make a good point. Maybe you'll die, maybe we'll all die. But if the darkspawn win this war, then we're dead for sure."

The knight sighed, rather displeased that he was outnumbered in the issue. "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

It was at this moment that Duncan rejoined them, carrying a lavishly jeweled silver goblet full of a sloshing red liquid that looked horribly like... "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded at the end of the first Blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." He held out the cup to the recruits to look inside. "And so it was then that the first Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Ser Jory drew back immediately, horrified. "We're going to drink the blood of those... creatures?"

Duncan nodded solemnly, "As the first Grey Wardens did before us; as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint," chimed in Alistair. "We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Gabriela snapped her head around to him, "Those who survive?"

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed," said Duncan heavily. "This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay." He paused briefly before continuing. "We only speak a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair nodded and bowed his head, as if about to offer a prayer. "Join us brothers and sisters," he murmured softly. "Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan sighed before turning to look at Daveth. "It is time." He said solemnly, handing Daveth the goblet.

Daveth frowned as he stared down at the red liquid, but brought the goblet to his lips to drink. After drinking Duncan relieved him of the cup, watching Daveth intently as were the others. In mere seconds Daveth began screaming in agonizing pain, hands clawing at his hair as he began convulsing. His fits lasted for another minute before collapsing on the ground, his body still.

"I am sorry, Daveth…" Duncan told the corpse before turning to face Jory. "Step forward, Jory."

Jory shook his head, backing away slowly from Duncan. "But I have a wife, a child had I known—"

"There is no turning back."

Jory gulped, shaking his head vigorously as he pulled out his weapon. "No, you ask too much! There is no glory in this!" He cried before lunging at Duncan, who had already drawn his own weapon. Jory tried his best to fight his way out, but did not expect Duncan to be too quick for him. He gasped, sword dropping from his hand as Duncan's blade collided into his stomach.

"I am sorry…" Duncan whispered, pulling his blade from within Jory. He closed his eyes briefly as Jory fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his body. He sheathed his blade before glancing over at Gabriela, "But the Joining is not yet complete…"

Gabriela watched in horror at the scene before her, unable to believe that Duncan had just slain Jory. She looked up at Duncan as he approached her with the goblet, heart pounding.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan began as he passed the goblet into Gabriela's shaking hands.

She stared down into the goblet, gulping down her fear before bringing it to her lips. Gabriela closed her eyes before drinking down the horrid substance, forcing herself to swallow as Duncan took the goblet from her. Almost instantly a fire from within began to consume her, causing her to wither in pain. She could feel herself slipping away, feeling nothing as she crashed against the stone floor…darkness consuming her.


End file.
